Dusk
by In Snake Skin
Summary: Mira, Cali and Lea move from Sydney to Forks and all hell brakes loose. Mira falls in love with the beautiful Reece Hale, but twists lean her to another Hale. JasperxOc and mabye AlicexOC MABYEE
1. Gods

**A/N: Hey this had been sitting on my shelf for ages. I hand wrote it and couldn't be bothered to type it until now. Hope you like it. =]**

**xo**

**Jasper'sSoulMate**

Mirabel hoped out of her car and walked into her new school's gates. She stopped and waited. _Let's see 8:02 am she should be here soon. Cali's never late._ "Hey." _Right on queue. _"Hey Cali. Ready for forks high?" I said. "Ha, yes, just wait for it the boys will be all over you." Cali and I giggled. "Is Leila coming now?" I questioned Cali. "Yea look. There she is." Leila was trudging quickly up the foot path. Her long black hair shimmered in the sun. "Hey. Nervous much?" I snorted. Cali pulled her fingers though her blonde hair. She was the most beautiful girl in forks high by far, well so far. "Let's go in. Mira, Cali ready?" smirked Lea. "In position." Cali said pulling into a supermodel pose." She smiled and nudged me. "Ok. Lets do this." And we all walked into the school.

"OMIGOD!" whispered Cali. "Sex Gods at 3:00!" We all turned to see 9 people walk out of the office. 6 boys and 3 had girls. The first one had Bronze hair and a medium build he smirked quickly. The second had short curly black hair, tall and had huge muscles. The third was medium build and had short blonde hair. The next had neckline reddish-blackish hair and was tall. The one next to him was medium build with short brown hair and a couple of muscles. The last had short black hair with a blonde streak though it. All the boys and girls were pale and snow. Even paler than Lea. One of the boys, the one with the neck line hair turned to me and stared at me nostrils flared. I put my head down quickly but pecked up enough to see the boy with the bronze hair calm him. _What go into him? _We all quickly shuffled into the office, got our timetables and headed of to class. First up I had English 1. I looked at my map to find the building when the boy with the reddish – blackish hair came up to me. "Need some help?" Asked a voice like velvet. My heart stuttered. "Um. Yes. Thanks." I blushed like hell. I could feel it. He froze. "So English 1. Building 3 right." He winked. "Y-y-yea." I splurged out before I could make a bigger fool of my self. _Shut up Mira! Don't be so stupid!_ "So whats your name?" he asked me. His face was cool but I could see pain in his eyes. "Mirabel but my friends call my Mira." I said. _Yay! A full sentence._

"Nice to meet you Mira. Im Reece." He spoke so smoothly. "Who are your friends? The others I mean." I stuttered. "Well there's Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella, Me, Syv and Jaci. I'll show you them later." He smiled. BRIINNNGGGGG!!!!! "Oh. We'd better hurry." Ambrose said.

We got there a minute later. The teacher wasn't there yet so we got lucky. We took our seats and everyone looked at me. Only one smiled. A girl with short pixie like hair. She was sitting with the guy from earlier. He had blonde hair. "That's Alice and Jasper." Ambrose said. We sat behind them. Jasper forced out a look of pain. "Hello! I'm Alice! You're Mira. Right?" Alice said. Looking quite perky. She was wearing an orange long sleeve top, a jean skirt and some tights with a pair of lace up red heels. "Yea. That's me." I smiled. "This is Jasper. But I'll bet that Reece told you that." She smiled. Perfect white teeth showing. "Um. Yea. Hi Jasper." I sort of whispered. He waved. The teacher came in then. "Good morning class! I'm Mr. McLoth Welcome to English 1! I believe we have a new student. Mirabel? I have written here. Stand up please." I stood. "Well hello there. Tell us a bit about yourself." He commanded. "Um. Well Im Mirabel. But people know me as Mira. I moved here with me 2 friends Calista a.k.a Cali and Leila a.k.a Lea from Australia." I looked at the teacher. He nodded. "Well welcome Mira. Anyone have some questions for Mira?" Mr. McLoth looked around. "Yes Mike." He groaned. "Where in Australia are you from?" Mike asked. "Sydney." I answered. "Alice." Mr. McLoth said. "Do they have malls in Sydney?" Alice beamed at me. "Yea but we don't call them malls. We call them shopping centers or Westfields because that's the leading company for shopping centers." I replied. She looked puzzled. "Ok. Now today's lesson is on……………" Mr. McLoth droned one all lesson but I just looked at Reece. His top was tight and you could see his 6 pack. I sighed. He looked up. I blushed and looked down. He smirked. BBRRIINNGG! The class got up and walked off. I walked out behind Alice. Out the opposite door came Cali and Lea. "Hey you guys." I said. "Hey" Cali and Lea said. "How was English 1?" Cali asked. "Awesome." I sighed. Lea and Cali looked at each other. "The only way it could have been awesome is if you sat next to one of the sex gods." We giggled. "And who mite that be?" asked a smooth voice behind me. We all froze. "Oh hey Reece. This is Cali and Lea. Cali, Lea this is Reece." I explained. 4 people walked out of the door down the hall and waited for Reece. "Oh. That's Edward, Emmett, Sylvester and Rosalie."

Rosalie was a mirror image of Cali. Long blonde hair, tall and thin. Rosalie glared at Cali. "God. She's beautiful." Cali said. "Well I guess there goes your chance of all the boys heading your way." Lea teased. Cali glared back at Rosalie. "And you mite be?" Glowered Rosalie. "Rose, Em, Edward, Syv this is Mira, Cali and Lea." Ambrose explained. "Humph. More humans." Growled Rose. All of them stared at her like she just killed someone. _Hmm they all have golden eyes._ Lea, Cali and I all looked at each other. "Riiiiggghhhttt. Because we're not all human." Lea saved. "Yea, I'm an elf, she's a gargoyle and Mira's a Vampire." Cali joined in nervously. They all flinched at the world vampire. "Hey who's this?" said a voice sounding like bells ringing. A brown haired girl -with eyes caught between black and gold- stood with the black haired boy who had the streak. Reece explained. They were Bella and Jaci. We sat together at lunch. Me, Cali, Lea, Alice, Edward, Bella and Reece on one table. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Syv and Jaci next to us. They were the Cullens and the Hales, all adopted by a man called Carlisle and his wife Esme. None of them ate anything. "Aren't you guys hungry?" Lea asked while stuffing her mouth with pizza. "No we're good." Jaci smiled at Lea. She blushed. I only had English 1 with Alice, Jasper and Reece but I was in Reece's other classes. Finally the bell rang. "Well, see you." I said to Reece. He leaned in. He looked like her wanted to kiss me but he simply put his hand on my shoulder. "Bye." He smiled. I walked to the car and drove off. When I got home I called up Cali and Lea. "Omigod! Which sex god did you flirt with? Cali, Lea?" I said anxious. "Haha I got Syv. He's soooo nice! Rock hard abbs too!" Cali squeaked. "I talked with Jaci. He's shy but awesome." Lea exclaimed. "Did you guys get any homework?" I asked. "No." Eerie silence.

"They're not normal…" Lea whispered.

"What?!" Cali screeched.

"The Cullens and Hales… There's something about them…" Lea whispered.

"Yea... maybe... Oh hey got to go. Some else is calling." I heard beeping.

"Bye." Lea called out. Cali's line dropped.

"Ceya tomorrow then." I said cheerfully.

"Bye." Lea closed the phone.

**A/N: Review plz**

**xo**

**Jasper'sSoulMate**


	2. Nomad

**A/N: Thank you to those who review my stories. Chap 2 and sorry it took so long, it's a long chapter.**

**xo**

**Japser'sSoulMate**

I started walking home after school in a daze. I had nearly been killed by a 45ft pine, but amazingly Reece had caught it. I tried explaining it to myself but I couldn't come up with any answers. Even if he had the strength to catch the tree, which he obviously did, the amount of force from the tree's weight and gravity would have crushed a normal human.

I stopped at a park 3 blocks from home; I didn't want to go to that empty house. Mum and dad were still in Sydney. On the other side of the world. I put my bag down and at on the swing. I swayed back and forth slowly. I thought about Reece, his cold hand on my cheek, his lips pressed against mine, his butterscotch eyes. I sat on the swing for 20 minutes at least. "Alone are we?" Someone whispered in my ear. I gave a yelp and turned around. A man stood behind me. He had short brown hair and deep red, looming eyes. His skin was pale as the Cullen's is although his had a hint of brown in it. "Well, this will be easy. Maria will be pleased." He smirked. What did this man want, and why did he look like the Cullens? Were they related? "W-what will be easy?" I asked confused. He let out a mocking laugh and put a hand on my cheek. His hands had the same freezing temperature as the Cullen's. "Don't worry little human, I'll kill you fast." My eyes widened. Kill me? At those words my instincts flew into action. Run! My mind screamed at me. I leaped off the swing and broke into a sprint. I was a fast runner but the man had muscles which meant more power. I was several meters away when he appeared in front of me. He grabbed me and pushed me onto the ground. He leaned over me, lip curled into a snarl. There was no escape, he had me trapped. These were my last moments on this world. My breathing grew fast as the man leaned in further. "Since your about to die, you should know what killed you. I just find it fair." He snickered. What killed me? I grew more and more confused. He leaned closer further and whispered into my ear. "Vampire." His head moved further down towards my neck. Vampire… He was going to bite me. I shut my eyes tightly waiting for the pain. I heard a snarl and a crash of boulders. I opened my eyes again. The man was gone and I was looking up at the now, night sky. I sat up quickly. Reece had tackled the man and they had got into a brawl. I looked to the street. His car was there. I took the chance to run to the car. I went to open the door when some one pulled my top backwards sending me onto the pavement. I hit my head hard. I hissed in pain and put my hand to my head. The man leaned in again, but his teeth only scraped my neck. Reece grabbed him and threw him into some nearby bushes. The man got up in a flash and ran off. I put a hand to my neck. He hadn't broken the skin. Reece turned to me and helped me up. He looked down at me; his crimson hair fell around his eyes. "So, where does this leave us?" He asked gradually. Without a second thought I threw myself at him. He stood there stunned for a second but slowly put his arms around me. We stood for several minutes before he pulled away. He opened the door to the car and helped me inside. I buckled the seatbelt and rested my head on the seat. Reece got in quickly and speed off. "Mira im a-'' he started. "I know." I turned to face him. Noticing me he turned his head. "You won't hurt me will you?" He looked back at the road and frowned. "Reece I trust you but please answer me." I put my hand on his. The icy touch was there and felt familiar. He looked at my hand and turned his around so our fingers where twined together. "I can't promise it." He turned to the road again. We pulled into the Cullen driveway and speed up it. Reece parked and got out. He opened the door for me with his hand held out and I took it gratefully, not knowing if I can actually get out myself. My head throbbed. Alice burst though the front door, followed by Bella, Edward and two unknown figures I'm guessing to be Carlisle and Esme. "Mira! Are you ok?!" Alice pushed past Reece. "Alice give her some space." Carlisle said calmly. Vampires. I backed into the car. Surprisingly I was scared. My friends knew me to be the dare devil, but, being surrounded by 5 vampires I didn't know was enough to push me off the edge. "Give her a minute Alice." Reece pulled her back a bit. I let out a long breath. I looked at the little vampire before me. Could she really be that dangerous? "Yea, I'm cool." I finally answered. Alice smiled. "She hit her head. I think she mite have a slight concussion." Reece talked to Carlisle. "So, um, how did you know I wasn't ok?" I asked Alice confused. Alice looked to Edward for a split second then back to me. "She knows Alice." Edward sighed. Bella's eyes widened. Carlisle stopped in conversation with Reece to look at me and Esme's head popped up over Bella's shoulder. "Reece?" Carlisle asked slowly. "The nomad told her." Edward continued. His eyes were locked on me as if he was trying to decipher some computer code. I was officially annoyed. "Ok! I know about you guys now will you please tell me how you know about the nomad or what ever you call him?!" I snapped. Alice looked Carlisle, who nodded then back at me. "Well some of our kind has special talents or powers. I can see the future. I saw the nomad attack you and Reece saving you exertera. Edward, can read minds, Bella can block the powers and Jasper can control emotions. Not to mention what Reece, Syv and Jaci can do." She smiled. I turned to Reece then back to Alice. "You saw the nomad attack and yet you didn't come to help?" I asked astounded in a way. "I saw that you would be fine after Reece saved you so we thought help wasn't needed." She shrugged like it was a boring maths lesson. I raised an eyebrow. I drew in a breath. "Ok. So, what can you do then?" I turned to Reece. He smiled. It was shockingly gorgeous in the moonlight. "Why don't we talk inside the house and after Carlisle checks you Mira." Esme piped up. I shot her a grateful glance. It was quite cold out here. "She's cold." Edward whispered. Reece walked next to me and gave me his jacket. It was exceptionally warm even if he was frozen, literally. The Cullen house was magnificent. It was creamy on the outside, consisting of 3 stories. Its architecture was old but it looked as if it had been built only yesterday. One wall was made completely of glass. If this was the outside I can't imagine the inside. As I entered the threshold I saw the inside of the enormous house. **(A/N: I'm not going completely on the Twilight based house design, just FYI. Pics on profile.) **The first room was enough space to hold several rooms, 7 or 8 even but the walls had been removed to reveal one massive room. The floor was a stained cherry wood making it a deep crimson red colour and the walls were a soft cream. To the side was a stunning spiral stair case. Its railings were wood but its steps glass making the most beautiful effect. It looked as if Rosalie, who was now coming down, was walking on air. "God, it that like the stairway to heaven?!" I stared at the staircase in awe. "Yea and there's my angel coming down." Emmett walked over from a set of cream leather couches. Jasper followed Rosalie in suite. He looked at me and froze. His eyes were midnight black. He forced out a smile and walked back up the staircase. I raised an eyebrow. "Jasper, Jaci and Syv are amongst the newest to resist human blood. My family drinks only animal blood." Carlisle explained. I nodded slowly. Carlisle ran checks on me and concluded I was fine. I also saw the kitchen which was made of cherry wood cupboards and marble bench tops. "So, whats your power then?" I asked Reece. We were in his room well the one he shared with Jaci and Syv seeing as they did not have enough rooms for everyone. "Well I can change my skin." I looked at him bewildered. "Like camouflage?" I asked. "Yea." With that he became tanned like an African man. I blinked. "That dose not suit you at all!" I laughed.** (A/N: NOT trying to be racist or anything! Sorry.) **"How bout this?" He asked as he turned invisible. "Reece." I grumbled. "That's unfair. Being a vampire and invisible." I grumbled. Reece's laugh rung through the room. I turned to the sound. Reece appeared in front of me, his face inches from mine. I leaned forward half an inch and he pushed backwards sending himself flying almost hitting the glass wall if it wasn't for the vampire reflexes. "Sorry, it's just that im having a bit of trouble controlling myself at the present time." He drew in an unneeded breath. "No, that's alright. It must be hard for you." He laughed and looked up at me. "You have no idea." I sighed and sat on the sofa in his room. "No bed?" I asked staring at his bed less room. "I don't sleep." I smiled. "That kind of makes sense." Reece walked over and sat next to me on the white lounge. "Does it now?" He smiled back at me. "Well, honestly, no." I laughed and another laugh coursed from behind the door. It opened to reveal Alice and Emmett. "Hello!" Alice danced into the room. Her spiky hair swayed slightly. Emmett sort of stomped in. "Esme told us to remind you that Mira actually sleeps." Emmett smirked. "So, we have come to take her home. Carlisle said that it would not be the wisest to let you drive her after not having hunted in a while." Alice gracefully took my hand and pulled me towards the doorway. "Um, bye?" I smiled back at Reece. He waved and smiled.

**A/N: Review people! Please? Lol.**

**xo**

**Jasper'sSoulMate**


	3. Jasper Hale My protector

Chapter 3. Jasper Hale – My protector

Jasper ended up driving me home after a commotion in the kitchen. It was relatively silent and awkward so I decided to break the silence.

"Thanks Jasper, for driving me." I whispered, knowing he would hear. He turned to me as I spoke.

"No, I should thank you. It was an emotional mess in there." He turned back to the road. I saw him strain a bit as I talked. I turned the air-con in his direction hoping to relive any pain with the fresh air. He turned to smile for a split second.

"It's just that I know you're affected a bit more." I looked at him. Jasper smiled again softly. I felt a little spark as my heart fluttered. _Oh no… _

"You don't affect me as much; don't get me wrong you smell beautiful it's just not as powerful. I believe im getting better at it but it's still a challenge." His voice flowed beautifully, without mistakes of slurs.

"I have no experience in your side of life but im sure you'll be fine." I sighed and looked out the window. "Im curious, what do I smell like?" I turned to him. I didn't want to push him but I was truly curious. Jasper remained silent.

"Sorry. I shouldn't ask. I-I-I don't want to push you." I apologized quickly stumbling. He shook his head. Another silent period lingered in the air. I looked out into the darkness of the outskirts of Forks. We had passed though the town already and were closing in on my house. Jasper parked in the drive way. I unclipped the seat belt just as Jasper had got out opening my door.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed, you're quite the gentleman." I smiled looking at my feet.

"Thank you." He smiled back. He walked me to the door and left with another awe striking smile. _No, this can not happen. As beautiful as he is, remember Reece._

I was almost positive I held no attractions to Jasper. _Almost_ positive. I slowly walked up the stair case towards the bathroom turning on lights as I went. I took a long warm bath. I sat in the bath tub staring out the window. A storm was on the way. I scanned the immediate area, half terrified the vampire man would come back. A strike of lighting flashed though the sky illuminating the surrounding area including a figure. My eyes widened shocked. I jumped up grabbing a towel. I wrapped it around me and peered out the window. The figure became more distinct as another flash hit, with a boom this time. I let out a scream and the figure turned. It was Jasper! I opened the window and poked my head out. At that very second it started to pour.

"Jasper?" I called out. "What-what are you doing?" I shook my head in confusion. But he was gone and there was a knock on the bathroom door. I got up, making sure I was covered, and opened it. Jasper was there of course.

"Mira, oh sorry. Maybe you should get changed." He turned around quickly. I ran into my bedroom to get changed. The only available p-jamas were, and how inappropriate, my Victoria secret silk ones. The top half was more of a short dress than a top and the bottoms were quite short.

"Oh, perfect." I growled at myself. I only had 2 pairs of p-jamas and my others were in the wash. I quickly slipped one the pair I had now and opened my bedroom door.

"Fine now Jasper." He turned around again. He was taken back at what I was wearing.

"Sorry, my other pj's are in the wash." I looked at my feet nervously.

"Not that's fine. Sorry I gave you a fright." He apologized solemnly.

"It's ok, what where you doing out there anyway?" I asked, slightly puzzled. Why would Jasper be here?

Jasper P.O.V

I ran to the side of Mira's house. Why did I have to patrol Mira's house? Not that I didn't want to, it was just odd. Alice's vision showed that if I wasn't the one patrolling her house she would die, reasons unknown. Rosalie, of course was absolutely furious about it. She didn't trust me, or my thirst for that matter. Lighting flashed overhead and thunder cracked. Mira screamed from the house. I turned shocked. She opened the window.

"Jasper?" She called out. He voice was confused and scared. "What-What are you doing out here?" I ran into the house to talk with her. I knocked on the bathroom door softly. She opened it. I was awe struck at her appearance. She wore merely a towel. My eyes wanted to linger on her, her beauty and perfection but she was betrothed to my brother, Reece.

"Mira, oh sorry, maybe you should get changed." I turned quickly. He scent was washed out more with the water but still affected me a bit. I heard her run into her bedroom.

"Oh, perfect." She growled. I heard the slid of silk against her body and she opened the door to her bedroom.

"Fine now Jasper." I turned again only to be taken back again with her new appearance. She wore a beautiful violet set of silk p-jamas. I felt like a pile of cards in a hurricane, her beauty was overwhelming me so I couldn't speak.

"Sorry, my other pj's are in the wash." She looked at her feet. I could feel that she was nervous.

"No, that's fine, sorry I gave you a fright." I was forcing myself not to reach out and kiss her. How she could do this was phenomenal, this power, no spell she had apon me.

"It's ok, what were you doing out there anyway?" She asked.

"I was, well this might sound bad, but I was on patrol around your house. For reasons I don't even understand, but basically to stop the nomad if her comes." I explained. She looked up at the word nomad, flinging –literally- her scent in my direction. I clenched my fists and had to grab something to stop myself from attacking. She caught on quickly as concern and remorse filled her emotional state. I bent forward in attempt to breathe in my own scent instead of hers.

"Maybe I should call Emmett?" She offered. I smiled at the thought and looked up. Her heart rate grew fast and she became nervous again. Not good. Theese were clear signs she had fallen in love. A breeze wafted though the open bathroom door throwing more scent in face. I could feel my instincts starting to take over.

"Ok, im calling Emmett. Jasper tell me his number." She forced me. I recalled it quickly as she rushed down the stairs. She ran back up with the house phone. I concentrated on ignoring the scent.

"_Emmett here."_

"Emmett! Get over here now."

"_Mira? What's wrong? Is it Jasper? I'm coming. No! Emmett if you do she will die. The nomad won't go near her if Jasper's there alone. If you go she will die!" _I heard Alice hissing in the backround.

"_She'll die anyway!" _Reece's voice was dark as he fought with her. _"Maybe we should listen to Alice." _Bella's voice joined in.

"Emmett." I growled.

"_That's it im going over." _Reece argued further. _"Fine then, you be the reason for her death." _Alice hissed again then there was silence.

"_Jasper, stay out side the house. Her scent won't affect you as much then." _Carlisle's voice ordered me.

"I'll make sure of that." Mira answered.

"_Call us again if anything happens." _Emmett closed the phone. Mira stared back at me. I avoided her eyes and walked back down the stairs and into the open fresh air.

Mira P.O.V

I felt absolutely terrible. Poor Jasper. I walked back into my bedroom and sat at the window facing desk. I could see him pacing outside. Every now and again he would look back at me. I found myself just staring at him. A crack of thunder burst overhead. I screamed terrified and fell backwards off the chair. My head hit the wooden bed post. I put a hand to my head instinctively.

"Mira?" Jasper burst into the room. His face was panicked. "What happened?" He ran over to me and put his hands under my head. I felt tears forming in my eyes and rolling down my face. I shut my eyes tightly forcing them back in. Jasper put one hand on my cheek.

"It was the thunder wasn't it? Don't worry your safe." He murmured softly. I opened my eyes slowly. Water dripped from his wet hair. One drop landed on my lips. I licked them quickly. Slowly, Jasper leaned in, so slowly it could have taken hours. Eventually our lips meet, but as soon as they did he moved back again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He went to sit on my bed. I sat up cross legged. Slowly Jasper started to leave the room.

"Wait!" I called out. He stopped. I wanted to ask him one thing. I knew it would be selfish and inconsiderate, but I asked him any way.

"Please don't go." I whispered. He turned back to me and sighed.

"Now, I don't think I could." He walked back over.

"How did this happen?" I asked shy and rigid.

"I really do not know." He answered. I looked at him confused.

"Umm, rhetorical question Jasper." I giggled. He started laughing. I marveled at him, the way he threw back his head, his half smile, the way the moon light hung on his golden hair.

"Oh no." I groaned. He stopped laughing and looked back at me.

"Won't Alice see this? Oh no Oh no what have I done?" I shook my head franticly hitting the desk while at it.

"Ow." I rubbed the back of my head. Jasper came over in a flash to help me.

"I'm fine. Really." I did a very bad job of trying to push him back. He sat back on the bed on his own accord.

"Alice must be balling her eyes out." I hung my head.

"If she had seen it, she would have let me come over, and even if she did the worst she could do would be to tell Reece." I shivered as he talked. Noticing this he picked up the doona and wrapped it around me. I smiled gratefully.

"She wouldn't be upset with you?" I asked.

"I guess, wait, you think we are mates don't you?" He smiled his beautiful half smile.

"You're not?" I stared at him, mouth gaping.


	4. Sleepwalking, Cars and Tears

Chapter , Cars and Tears.

"She might be a little upset." He shrugged casually. Weren't they together? I decided not to ask him. A yawn escaped me.

"Here get some rest." Jasper got off my bed and pulled up the desk chair.

"Honestly, I'm not tired." I shook my head but got onto the bed anyway. I rested my back on the wall and pulled up the covers.

"Whats it like, not being able to sleep? What do you do all night?" I asked. Knowing me, I would have gone out with friends. Jasper flashed a grin.

"Out of all the things that you can ask about us you want to know what we do at night." He laughed. I nodded.

"Well I usually read, play my guitar or versus Emmett in a game on the playsation." He shrugged. I nodded sluggishly.

"You should sleep." He told me. I groaned.

"I know, I just find it hard to fall asleep. Can you pass my ipod and the book next to it please?" I pointed at them on the desk. He gave them too me.

"Big book." He laughed.

"Yup. My kind of book." I put my head phones in.

"Sorry you don't mind do you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"As long as it makes you fall asleep. Can I see your ipod?" He held his hand out. I gave it too him leaning forward a bit. He put on Bliss by Muse and handed it back.

"My favorite song." I opened the book.

"I might go back outside." Jasper stood up.

"Yea sure." I nodded. He looked as if he didn't want to leave though. He started to lean in but he thought again and walked out. I layed down and quickly, almost instantly feel asleep. Jasper must have must have made me tired with his power.

Jasper P.O.V

I had been outside for 4 hours exactly and the nomad had not come anywhere near the house. I sat on the grass. It had stopped raining. I looked up at the sky. For once it was not filled with clouds. I could see thousands of stars with my vision. It was certainly a beautiful sight. I heard the rustle of sheets and I turned to the house quickly. Footsteps followed the sheets. I frowned and ran into the house. Mira was on the top of the staircase.

"Mira?" But she didn't respond. Her eyes were closed. She was sleepwalking! She walked down the stairs slowly and past me towards the door. She opened it swiftly and walked out. I followed.

"Jasper?" She called melodically. I went to touch her shoulder but she moved again, down the porch steps. Was she looking for me in her dreams? She turned back to me.

"Jasper." She whispered. Was she awake again? But her eyes were still shut tight. She lean forward and wrapped her arms around me. Was I in this exact position in her dreams?

"How odd…" I mumbled. She let go and walked back into the house. Shutting the door behind her and crawling back into bed. I could help but laugh. She was so extraordinary!

Next day. Mira P.O.V

I woke up with a jolt. My alarm had gone off. I slapped my hand onto the off button. The digital clock was sadly outdated and droned slowly out of the loud beeping. The sun was shining today, a good omen, especially in this town. With a new found energy I bounced out of bed to the window. I peered out into the lit up garden. Jasper had left. My face fell. I didn't feel safe with out him for some reason. I took a quick shower not bothering with my hair, as I washed it last night, and got changed. I pulled out a pair of black jeans and a quarter sleeve red top. Shoes, on the other hand were impossible to choose from. Not that I had too many, but I had a very little range of shoes and almost none seemed to match. I ended up wearing my white converse. I tucked the end of the skinny jean behind the tongue of the shoes as I had seen many rock stars do on the tele.** (A/N Tele is slang for television.)** Breakfast was the usual. Cereal with sugar on top and a warm cup of hot chocolate. I watched some news briefly and walked outside. The first thing I noticed was not my red Toyota station wagon but a new, Audi TT parked in my drive way, note that it was _my_ driveway.

(**.org/wikipedia/commons/e/e7/2007-04-05_04_Audi_TT_Cabrio_****).**

"Oh My God…" I ran over to the car. It was sleek and black, and so unbelievably awesome. I felt like dancing. Where was this from, no WHO was this from? Who would give me a car for free? Well I hoped it was for free. I was so happy I hugged the car and opened it to find the keys on the driver's seat. I had opened the passenger's seat.

"Right. You drive back to front in America." I ran over the other side and hopped in, almost sitting on the keys. I put them into the ignition slowly, careful not to wreck anything. The speedometer, revometer and gas meter turned on in blue lights. I squealed like a fiver year old. There was a green tree shaped air freshener hanging from the revision mirror, hence the pine tree scent in the car.

"This is so cool!" I laughed at my own behavior, getting so happy about a car, no not just any car, the Audi TT! I shut the door softly and put the car into gear. It was facing the street so I just drove swiftly out of the drive way. Halfway to school I noticed a manila paper on the dash board. I pulled over and examined it. Across it was:

Have fun in your new car!

Love, The Cullens.

They. Got. Me. A. Car? I should have known that those of all people would give out cars, but I didn't know they were so attached to me! So attached that they would by me a CAR?! I shrugged and started to drive to the school again. I reached it in no time. Entering the parking lot I felt everyone's eyes on me. I cowered behind the tinted windows. Part of me felt like opening the windows and screaming out, 'IT'S ME!!! ITS ME!!!!' But I was too chicken. I noticed a new car next to the Cullen's ones. Lea stepped out of it. It was a Mercedes Benz SLK 55 AMG. I spoke Car and Driver reasonably well. (.uk/content/unitedkingdom/mpc/mpc_unitedkingdom_website/en/home_mpc/passengercars/home/new_cars/amg_showroom/new_SLK_55_) I parked quickly next to her and got out.

"Nice car." I mused. She smirked.

"You got one too?" I nodded, slightly smug. I walked around my new car to the Cullen's cars. I stopped at Emmett's jeep. I tapped on the window, not able to see though the tint. It opened to reveal Alice with a huge smile on her face.

"Do you like it?!" She asked. I frowned, she mimicked.

"What? No hello?" I tilted my head and folded my arms. She frowned further.

"Hello Mira, Now tell me!" She persisted. I flipped my hair back and pretended to be in thought.

"Well…. Yes I loved it what do you think? And you of all people should know." Alice's face grew into a grin.

"I just wanted to hear she say it." She threw herself out of the car window, onto me and squeezed what I think was a hug.

"A-Alice, ooowww…." I was sure she had given me bruises. She leaped back.

"Sorry. Oh god what are you wearing?" She shook her pixie head making the little black halo of hair shimmer in the sun. A small ray hit her skin, making it sparkle. I gasped.

"Did you just sparkle?" I stared at her. She looked up at me and turned to the car.

"Pass the jacket Rose." Alice called out to Rosalie who was in the back. She threw it before my eyes and Alice had it on in seconds. There was a loud rev and we all saw a black Lamborghini enter the school grounds.

"I told her not to drive it to school." Edward hissed from the next car. The car was parked and out got Cali. You are freaking kidding me. She gets the Lamborghini, and im stuck with the Audi? Edward chuckled at my thoughts

"Lamborghini Gallardo Nera?" I felt my mouth open by itself. That car can go at speeds of 315km/ph. (.)

"You like cars?" Emmett asked from the driver's seat. I nodded, still staring at the car Cali was driving. Cali ran over to us so happy I thought she was going to burst. She leaped onto Alice and hugged her. Alice laughed, which made Cali laugh.

"Thankyou soooo MUCH!" She bubbled like a can of shaken coke. I smiled and leaned into the window of the jeep.

"One question though. Why does she get the Lamborghini and im stuck with the Audi?" I growled at Emmett. He roared with laughter. Even Rosalie, who hated Lea, Cali and I, cracked a smile. Next to her was Jasper. He looked mournful. I sighed quickly and looked back to Emmett.

"Like your car?" Reece whispered in my ear. I giggled and turned. He gave me a small kiss and wrapped his arm around my waist. But there was something wrong about the kiss. It was like trying the best of something, then having to try second best. Then, it clicked. After last night, Reece was second best. I felt terrible. I would have to tell him eventually. I felt my eyes starting to water so I shut them and leaned into Reece's chest.

"What's wrong love?" He turned my head up to face him. I opened my eyes, hoping, no begging God they weren't still watery.

"Just tired." I lied, and apparently he believed it. The bell rang startling me. Reece laughed.

"Come on, we'll be late." Lea called out.

"We're not coming today. Too sunny." Jaci whispered from the car. Lea frowned and lent into the car to talk.

"You're not coming…" I whispered, slightly saddened. At least I wouldn't have to face Jasper. Edward looked out the window curiously at me. Oh crud… Please Please Edward don't say anything! I'll explain later! I shouted in my mind. He frowned but turned away.

"I think maybe you should skip period 5." Emmett warned with a chuckle. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion but nodded anyway.

"We'd better be going then." Alice sighed. "It's going to be no fun with out you guys." She huffed and gave me a hug.

"Really? But you have Bella!" I laughed sarcastically. She smiled and got into the car. Reece turned me around to face him. He kissed me passionately. Again it felt wrong, worse than before. I pulled away. He looked down at me confused.

"Your family is waiting." I tilted my head towards the car with a fake smile on my face. He nodded and got into Edward's Volvo. They drove off quickly. As they did I caught a glimpse of Alice's face. She looked at me concerned. I looked at my feet, avoiding her eyes.

"Mira! Let's go!" Cali called out. I turned on my heels and walked to the school, grabbing my bag as I went.

"Are you and Reece ok?" Lea whispered. I looked at her stunned then relaxed.

"Is it that obvious?" I sighed. Cali rolled her eyes.

"It cant be that bad." She shook her head. I sighed. Thinking about what I had done brought me close to tears.

"Alright maybe it can be. Mira what happened?" Cali stopped in front of me. I looked up at her.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I wiped my eyes quickly. "Come on." I sniffed and started to walk again. I saw Cali and Lea share a glance from the side of my eye.


	5. Confessions

Chapter 5. Confessions.

School droned on and on. I didn't pay any attention earning me several detentions and I did miss period 5 like Emmett said. Although I was relatively happier during recess and lunch. One day with out the Cullens was my personal hell. Cali, Lea and I drove to their house after school. I could remember the way after that night with the nomad, I was high on alert it was impossible to forget. I looked out into the rain, I loved it. The smell of rain before it pours, they way it washes away everything, rain was a very big part of my life. As crazy as it sounds, it was. I turned into the Cullen driveway. The winding of the road made me dizzy but I pursued on. Finally, after what seemed like days of driving the beautiful house came into view. I found one extra space in the Cullen's garage. I quickly parked, making sure Cali didn't snatch up the space. I got out neatly, again careful not to scratch the red BMW next to me. Cali ran into the house followed by Lea. I took my time, admiring the feel of the rain on my skin, but I quickly reached the porch. I accidentally slammed the door. Esme greeted me. I gave her a hug. I hadn't known Esme for long but it felt like she was my real mother.

"Sorry it's so cold in here." She apologized rushing to turn the near bye heater on. I laughed.

"We're not that fragile Esme, but Thank you." I walked over to the heater warming up.

"And this is Cali and Lea I assume." Esme ushered them gently towards the heater.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen" Lea said with perfect manners.

"Please, call me Esme." She smiled. "Jaci and Sylvester have told me all about you girls." Lea blushed and Cali giggled.

"They told us everything about your family." Cali joked. Esme looked at her curiously

"I hope you don't mind what we are then?" Esme inquired. Cali shook her head.

"I think vampires are fascinating. In fact all mythical creatures are beautiful." Lea shared her opinion. "Although, I only read about the Hollywood version since there are not facts about the real vampires. I hope that doesn't offend you." She looked back at Esme, half scared. Although Esme just shook her head.

"No, that's fine. Did you like your cars?" I looked around the bare 1st floor. I smiled.

"Yup, loved mine." Cali boasted.

"Where is everyone?" I walked to the staircase looking for the others.

"They're out hunting. Wont be back for several hours." Esme explained. I nodded simply and started to walk up the stairs, but stopped.

"Where's the library? If you have one." I asked curiously. "Down the hall to the right." Esme's directions were simple and I soon found myself facing 2 doors. I opened the first to reveal a beautiful room, filled with ancient books. I walked in slowly, but soon found myself spinning around to face every shelf. 3 walls were covered in books, although the window wall the exception. The furniture was relatively plain. A second piano, smaller than the one on the first floor, stood with its right side against the window. Several crimson lounges and a study desk were in the center of the room. There was also a cabinet in-between the left wall and the piano. The floor was carpet with a pattern I had never seen before. It was not a pattern, but a picture. I new it vaguely from various Google searches. It was Botticelli's Birth of Venus. It was absolutely marvelous. I spent some time flicking quickly though many of the books which looked to be from Carlisle's time when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in?" I looked up from a book entitled: Catholic Pastors. Esme walked inside in her silent manner.

"Just checking on you." She smile and turned to leave.

"Esme!" I called. She turned back to me; her face held a warm smile.

"Can I talk to you about something please?" I asked shyly.

"Of course!" She shut the door and came over. I took in a breath.

"Please don't be mad at me for this. I just really need to tell someone and you seem to be the only one you won't go and tell everyone. Last night, something happened when Jasper came over. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. He kissed me, and I think I may have kissed him back and I can not stop thinking about him and my heart skips beats and I feel so terrible for Reece and-.''I felt myself starting to cry.

"Calm down Mira, it's alright." She came to sit next to me and put her arm around me. With her hand she rubbed my arm. I started sobbing into her shoulder.

"And the worst is, I think Edward may know. He might tell Reece." I sniffed. Esme put her other arm around me.

"It's alright Mira, we'll sort it out. I promise." She whispered. "But maybe it should wait. They'll be home soon." I pulled away slowly and smiled.

"Thank you." I got up sluggishly.

"I don't mind. Makes me feel like a mother again. My child died you see and I jumped off a cliff trying to commit suicide, but Carlisle found me and changed me. That's how I found my soul mate as well." She explained.

"Hmm, maybe I should try that to see who my soul mate is." I laughed. She grinned. I thanked her again and walked outside. It was still raining but it didn't bother me. I went and lay down next to the river, letting myself be drenched in the rain. I felt better after telling Esme, not so locked up in my own body. I felt at peace for now, natural. The rain was my endless song that never started and never ended, it was the cure to my confused and broken heart. Because it will never stop raining on the earth. I laughed at my Shakespeare side. I looked across the river. I noticed a huge shape fly across, it was about to land on me.

"ARGH EMETT!" I rolled out of the way quickly. Avoiding being smashed by his feet by 2 inches.

"Jeez, just kill me then." I groaned and got up.

"Sorry." He answered sheepishly. I laughed

"MIRA!" Jasper shouted but I couldn't move fast enough. I was hit by him. He moved underneath me before I hit the ground.

"Ow." I rolled off him, clutching my head. He held out his hand. I took it without hesitation. I felt my heart speed up as our fingers touched. He pulled me strongly nearly knocking myself into him.

"Sorry." He paused for a minute before letting me go. I couldn't take my eyes off him until Reece called my name.

I turned on my toes and almost fell into him.

"What are you doing out here, you'll catch a cold!" He pulled me into the house.

"That's probably a good thing. I'd miss the 3 detentions I got today." Alice giggled.

"She was so bored she didn't pay attention." She skipped up to my other side and helped pull me in.

"What happened out there?!" Esme shouted and held the door open.

"Jasper sort of jumped on me." I admitted. She looked at my concerned then looked to Jasper.

"You should be more careful next time." Esme scolded. I saw Emmett snicker.

"Next time?!" I blurted out. Emmett couldn't hold it in and began to laugh hysterically. I saw Edward's eyes bludge out at Emmett's thoughts.

"Thoughts Emmett!" He growled. I felt myself blush at what he must have been thinking.

"Alice why don't you find Mira some dry clothes?" Esme changed the subject. I smiled at her gratefully. Alice nodded and carried me upstairs.

"I don't think any of my clothes will fit you. You're as tall as Rosalie but the chances of her giving you even a sock are very small indeed." Alice smiled. I smirked at how true that was.

"Will I fit in Esme's stuff then?" I asked curiously.

"Psychic." She grinned. "Wait here." She ordered me. I didn't have to wait long, she was back in 3 seconds flat with clothes.

"Here." She gave me a beautiful blue dress, a pair of white tights, a blue jacket and a pair of silver ballet flats. Not quite my style but I wouldn't complain, they were dry and smelled good. The dress was silver blue with a bow on front. Of course they all fit perfectly.

"That's better. You look so much more beautiful in dresses." Alice took my arm and flew me down the stairs again. Rosalie shot me a glare as she took in what I was wearing. It infuriated me, what was wrong with her?

"What's your problem?" I growled at her. She turned herself to face me fully.

"You. Again, our family has been put in danger, all because Reece loves you. And I'm not positive you love him back." She spat. I grounded my teeth together. My eyes flickered to Edward.

"Edward can I talk to you for a sec?" I sighed. What had I gotten myself into? He nodded and walked over to me.

"Somewhere they can hear?" I grew impatient. He can read minds cant he? He took me outside a fair way.

"Alright, how does she know?" I looked up at Edward. He sighed and looked away.

"Alright, I told them. But not all. Just Emmett, Alice and Bella. You told Esme." He admitted. I looked at the ground, ashamed.

"How am I meant to tell him?" I felt tears starting to form.

"I could tell him. But we'd have to get Jasper away from him…"

"Oh could you please?! I don't think I could face him and tell him that." I sobbed. Edward didn't respond but I knew it was a yes. I was quite worried that Rosalie would tell Reece before Edward got the chance but I didn't want to put pressure on Edward in case her went back on his decision.

We made our way back to the house. Alice danced out.

"He wont take it too well." Was all she said, but it was enough. We discussed when to tell Reece and decided on tonight. We walked back to the house just as it started to rain again. It drummed on the roof loudly. I was terrified about 3 things. One, terrified of the man I once loved. Two, what he would do when we told him, and three what would happen to Jasper and I once we did.

"Jasper, Emmett Rosalie, can you come out with me tonight?" Alice asked them in such a tone they couldn't refuse. Emmett frowned but got up. The others followed. Bella called the others down stairs. Syv and Edward exchanged a quick glance.

"Jaci take Cali and Lea out." His voice was quite deep, not exactly how I imagined it but it suited him. Jaci took Cali's hand and lead her outside. Lea looked up at Syv confused. He motioned for her to follow. She gave him a kiss and skipped out after Jaci and Cali. Bella came over to stand next to me. Esme stood on my other side. Syv and Edward stood with Carlisle.

"Don't worry about Jasper, we'll make sure Reece wont hurt him." Bella whispered in my ear. I sighed.

"Reece, we need to talk about you and Mira." Carlisle was in on this too. Reece's head flashed up.


	6. NOTICE

**NOTICE!

* * *

**

Ok well im sorry to break it to you but until further notice all my twilight related stories will be on halt till I get the flow of them again. Twilight has been a major writers block for me, I don't know why but I just haven't been able to write anything to do with it.

Im really sorry but that's the way the cookie crumbles I guess. For a while I might just write one offs. And the following stories are up for adoption:

-Bite of a Monster

-Sound of Light

-Dusk

Thankyou and im sorry.

xo

JSM


End file.
